criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
René Narcisse
Prof. René Narcisse was the victim in Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy). Profile René was a Grimsborough University economics professor with shoulder-length grey hair, blue eyes and facial hair. At the time of his death, René was seen wearing a grey buttoned shirt underneath a dark yellow checkered blazer with a yellow handkerchief inside its pocket, as well as brown trousers and black shoes. Furthermore, he also wore a pair of glasses. He is known to be the author of two textbooks: Econometrics and The Philosophy of Economics, the latter of which he co-wrote with Kevin Charles. It is known that René was right-handed, used Buzzer and played Counter Compassion. Murder details René's body was found in the Grimsborough University's cafeteria with several wounds on his neck. After getting the body to Martine, who confirmed that the killer had used a fork to stab him several times. Martine told the team that the fork had punctured the jugular vein, making the victim bleed to death within a few minutes. She also confirmed that the killer was left-handed due to the position of the wound. Later, the team managed to find the fork, which the killer used to stab the victim, at the Grimsborough Northern scenic viewpoint. After analyzing it, Martine told the team that she had found Post'Inked, a cream specially designed to brighten tattoos, on the fork's handle. It meant that the killer had a tattoo. Relationship with suspects René had a good marriage with his wife Isabella except when it came to financial matters, where he thought his economics profession meant he knew more about how to manage their finances even if Isabella made more money than him. One of René's students was Dorothy Kix, who found his classes to be one of the best. However, Dorothy was against René policing her appearance. Julian Ramis went to one of René's classes during open house as he wanted to apply for the university, but René laughed at him, saying his criminal record would guarantee he would never get accepted. René had employed Gregory Lynn as his teaching assistant, but he was constantly mocking his ideas for his class and was even planning to fire Gregory for being too friendly with the students. René had co-written a book with philosophy professor Kevin Charles; however, working together only strengthened his conviction that philosophy as a subject was useless and was proposing to have the budget for Kevin's classes cut. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Isabella. Admitting to the murder, Isabella reminded the team that René wanted total control over his and her finances. She then said that René had depleted all of their savings by investing in the wrong things in the stock market. Angry over René telling her to be more understanding after she confronted him, Isabella took a nearby fork and stabbed him, puncturing him in the jugular vein and draining him of blood, but regretted her actions soon afterwards. Judge Powell sentenced her to 5 years in prison. Case appearances *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) *Game, Set, Murder (Case #40 of The Conspiracy; mentioned on a clue) *Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Trivia *René's death at the hands of his wife is one of the instances of domestic homicide in The Conspiracy. Gallery René_Narcisse_Body.png|René's body. Isabella_en_prisión.png|Isabella Narcisse, René's wife and killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims